Sonny with a Chance Drabbles
by FanFic422
Summary: A collection of Sonny with a Chance one-shots and drabbles generally focusing on Sonny and Chad. Enjoy! R
1. Drabble 1

Sonny with a Chance Drabbles

Drabble 1 – Simon Says

It was an ordinary Tuesday evening at the Cooper residence. Sonny was over for dinner as usual, playing with my little sister, Lily in her room. Mom was in the kitchen preparing supper and Dad and I were in the living room, watching the hockey game.

Suddenly, Lily, dressed in a pink princess dress and tiara, came running into the room, Sonny in tow. She made a grab for the remote on the arm of my chair, but I beat her to it, snatching it up before she could.

"Chad!" she whined. "So Random! is on!"

"So?" I asked. There was no way I was turning off the game for some silly little comedy show. As if she could read my mind, Sonny cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at her me.

"Please, Chad? Pretty, pretty please?" Lily begged, drawing out the words.

"Yeah, Chad. Please?" Sonny asked, mirroring Lily's puppy dog eyes. There isn't a lot that can break Chad Dylan Cooper, but the double puppy dog face from his two favourite girls? How could I object? I'm weak.

I sighed and flipped to the right channel, not that I have it memorized or anything… Lily squealed and clapped, jumping into my dad's lap to watch. Sonny came and sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I turned to look at my dad with an apologizing look. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. I knew he was happy for me and Sonny; she was my first real girlfriend, but I'd never let Sonny know that.

I turned to the TV and took pleasure in watching my girl on screen. It was the episode with the PP Dance sketch. I remembered the day when Sonny and her cast performed this sketch. That was the day Sonny wrote herself a fan letter and wore the weird beard. I'm still not sure what made me dress up as 'Eric',but I really did want to try on the beard. And yes, I will admit that maybe I cared just a little bit about her, even then.

As if to reinforce my thoughts, Lily took this moment to open her mouth.

"You know, Sonny, Chad watches So Random! with me all the time, practically every day!" Oh my gosh; I can't believe she just said that. No one was supposed to know that except for my family, especially not Sonny! I could feel the colour rush up into my face as I turned a bright red.

"Well, I- I mean I don't really… Uh… It's just that, um," I tried to come up with some sort of explanation or excuse.

"Aw… Really, Chad? Really?" she asked, both amused and touched.

"Well, what can I say? That brunette actress is pretty cute," I said. "That's really the only reason I watch it, to watch you." She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her.

At that moment, the show came to a finish and Lily jumped off my dad, who had fallen asleep, figures.

"Game, Chad! Game!" Lily cried, jumping into my lap and wrapping her arms around me. I pulled away from Sonny and smiled at my other favourite girl.

"What game do you want to play, Lily Billy?"

She put a finger to her chin and stared off into space, contemplating her answer. I could almost see the light bulb pop up above her head as her eyes widened with an idea.

"Simon Says!" she exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing my hand to pull me off of the couch. I grabbed Sonny's hand in my own and pulled her along with me.

Once in the middle of the room, Lily pointed a finger in my direction. "Chad, you be Simon!" she requested adoringly. How could I object?

"Okay. Simon says touch your head." I watched as both Lily and Sonny touched their heads. "Simon says, tap your tummy." I could see Sonny snickering at my use of the word 'tummy.' "Now, jump on one foot!"

Lily proceeded to hop around on only her right foot when she realized that Sonny was still on her feet.

"Oops!" she shrieked, covering her mouth with both hands.

"I didn't say Simon Says!" I cried, rushing forward to grab her into my arms. She giggled and wiggled as I tickled her in the stomach.

"Stop, Simon! Stop!" she gasped through laughs. I put her down and rustled her golden hair. She quickly flattened it down, trying to fix it. Wow, she was already so much like her older, very cool big brother.

"Kids, dinner!" my mom called from the other room. We all filed into the kitchen, with my dad in tow, and sat down for a delicious cheese casserole. We talked about work and Lily's show and tell tomorrow. She was bringing her box set of So Random! DVD's, again, figures. All in all, it was a very enjoyable evening.

xxxXXXxxx

Later that night, after driving Sonny home, we stood outside her apartment door. She turned around to face me.

"I had a great time tonight, Chad. Lily is really cute, kind of like her brother."

"You think I'm cute, Munroe?" I questioned her, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't know…" she mumbled.

"Well, if it means anything, I think you're pretty cute, too." She smiled her dazzling smile. Stupid cute.

"Kiss me," she said leaning in.

"You didn't say Simon Says," I reminded her with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Simon says kiss me." And with that, I kissed her softly, running my hands through her hair. How could I object?


	2. Drabble 2

Sonny with a Chance Drabbles

Drabble 2 – Thunderstorms

A/N: Takes place before Sonny and Chad are together.

Dark clouds hovered over Condor Studios as the temperature dropped and drops of icy cold rain began to fall. Inside, the cast members of So Random! were scattered about; the boys in the cafeteria, attempting to eat frozen yogurt out of the machine, Tawni in the girls' dressing room, powdering her face, and Zora probably up in the vents somewhere. They were all unfazed by the storm outside and were simply going about their normal business.

However, the newest member of the show could be found on the couch in the Prop House. Hiding under a blanket, Sonny shivered at the mere thought of the weather outside. She had never told anyone, but she was deadly afraid of storms.

Just then, Chad strode by the door and took a double take when he saw Sonny. He opened his mouth to no doubt share another one of his rude, sarcastic remarks, but stopped when he saw the state in which the girl was. He rushed over to her side and she immediately moved away from him.

Trying to put on a brave face, she asked, "What do you want, Chad?"

"Are you okay, Sonny?" he asked in return, without answering her question.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. As if on cue, a loud crack of thunder rang through the room, causing Sonny to jump. Her arms found their way around the closest thing they could find, which just so happened to be Chad's neck. She immediately went to pull back, not having realized what she had just done, but to her surprise, Chad's strong arms were holding her in an embrace. She felt so safe in his arms that she simply let herself fall into him; they fit together so perfectly. After rubbing soothing circles on her back, Chad pushed Sonny away gently to look into her eyes.

"Sonny?" he asked. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"No…" she mumbled, ashamed to admit the childish truth. In reality, she had been afraid of them since she was a little girl and there were tears prickling her eyes because of this fear. Chad took notice of this and gingerly wiped a fallen tear off of her face.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I'll always protect you," he promised sincerely, stroking her hair. Their eyes met and Sonny swore that she saw something there that she hadn't seen before. To ruin the moment, another crash of thunder broke the silence. Chad engulfed Sonny in another hug, holding her close.

The sound of footsteps could be heard outside in the hall. As the other members of So Random! entered the room, Chad quickly pulled away from Sonny and stood up. With one last look at her, he left the room before any questions could be asked. Her friends immediately began firing questions at her, but Sonny wasn't listening. She was in her own little world, a world where Chad would always be there for her.

"_Don't worry, Sonny. I'll always protect you."_


End file.
